Such stamped metal parts have the advantage compared to a previously used spiral type saw-toothed outfit wherein only a low cost is necessary for a renewal of the outfit which may become necessary in the course of the operation. This means, the user can insert a new outfit himself without setting the roller or comb segments for a special operation. With these stamped metal parts great economical advantages are therefore achieved, as the service lives of the machines are kept short and the working cost is low.
Affected by the technical development mentioned earlier, which was based on an endless "saw-toothed wire", which was pulled round the porcupine, the experts started from the fact that even the saw-toothed stamped metal parts used among each other must have been formed adequately just as the teeth of each single stamped metal part.
This invention has in principle the object that the combing effect can still be improved considerably by the fact that different stamped metal parts, seen in the direction of rotation or within a stamped metal part, different formation of teeth are used.